Temptation
by yourapunk
Summary: When Rose and Albus meet Scorpius on the train to Hogwarts in their first year they become instent friends, as friendship developes why are Scorpius' growing feelings obvious to everyone but Rose
1. All aboard

**this story is more or less me taking my head canons and bringing them to life. I have always had a very clear view of how i saw a good few of the next generations lives going, none so more than Scorpius and Rose so i have decided to turn these head canons into a story of my own. The first two chapters will be their first year, well actually first day. Then i will jump forward, i had intended the first year part to be one chapter but i thought it was quite long so... I hope you enjoy it please give me feedback good or bad it helps me as a writer.  
All things familiar belong to Jk Rowling everything else is mine other than Hannah as she is loosely based on my best friend and is her own person.  
**

**Maria x**

* * *

A young ginger girl sat in the back of her dad's car as it sped down the busy streets of central London, Her name, Rose Weasley, she and her family were headed to Kings Cross Station. It was September 2016 and Rose's first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the start of her education in all things magic. To say she was excited was a serious understatement. A few of her cousins were starting that year too, her cousin and lifelong best friend Albus Potter, as well as Louis Weasley and Lucy Weasley. Hogwarts was starting to get over loaded with the Weasley-Potter family, not including the four joining that year there was already Victorie in her seventh year, Molly in her fifth, Dominique in her third, Fred and James in their second year, bringing the grand total to nine Weasley-Potter children in the school this year. The thing that made all the more amusing was the fact that considering all Weasleys have ended up in Gryffindor it seemed like this year almost half the Gryffindor first years would either be a Potter or a Weasley. Rose smiled as she looked out the window at the busy streets they passed, this was.

Her brother Hugo was sitting next to her reading a muggle fiction book he'd gotten from their grandparents for his birthday, he looked up from his book and smiled at her.

"I'm gunna miss you Rosie, your gunna be gone for too long" he mumbled making her smile.

"I'll see you at Christmas, and I'll send you letters all the time I'll make sure you don't forget me, you'll be begging me to stop soon enough" Rose joked before reaching out and ruffling his messy auburn hair. He laughed and put his book back in his bag, just as the car pulled up at Kings Cross

"Kids! Were here" Ron said pulling the keys out of the ignition. With a whoop Rose jumped out and ran to the back of the car waiting for her dad to retrieve her trunk.

"You're excited sweetie" Hermione laughed as she opened the boot before attempting to heave the trunk out, Ron came around the side of the car and smiled at the sight of his struggling wife, before grasping one side of the trunk and helping her place it on the floor as Hugo hurried back to the car pushing a trolley.

The family made their way through the crowded train station full of commuters rushing to the days at work. As the family reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten Ron stopped to ensure no passers-by where looking their way before motioning for Rose to pass through.

Rose nodded as she pushed the trolley at a slight run towards the barrier feeling a slight cooling sensation of the metal which left as soon as it had come and now instead of being in front the barrier she was standing on the smoggy platform where the scarlet Hogwarts express stood. This was it soon she would be in one of its many compartments heading to the castle she would soon call home.

Rose's parents and brother came through seconds later and the family made their way up the platform in search of the Potters, the smog cleared revealing them slightly ahead causing a beaming smile to spread across her face as she pulled her trolley to a halt and ran into Albus's arms.

"Hi" he gasped as the wind got knocked out of him by his enthusiastic cousin. She stepped back frowning slightly at her cousin's lack of school robes but deciding not to say anything shrugged it off, she couldn't ask everyone to be as keen as her, looking to the side seeing her father and uncle discussing something in hushed tones, while her brother and cousin began discussing Hogwarts. She smiled they still had two years to wait but that didn't seem to stop then discussing their house preferences and all the stories everyone had told them.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you, but no pressure" her father warned her before her mum proceed to yell his name in a frustrated manner, but his words Rose's smile to deflate instantly, he couldn't, he wouldn't would he, and she actually always pictured herself landing in Ravenclaw even though Gryffindor was the family tradition she felt her personality more closely match that houses requirements.

"He doesn't mean it" her mum tried to reassure her and by the looks of it Al too, who upon looking at him Rose realised looked as terrified if not more so than she. It was then that her dad's gaze fixated on something behind her.

"Look who it is!" he exclaimed, she turned around intrigued, her eyes falling on a blonde boy around her age, as he caught her eye he offered a weak smile which she returned "So that's little Scorpius," her father muttered. Really, Scorpius what a weird name, wait Scorpius, wasn't that the Malfoy's son. Her question was soon answered by her father commenting something about her having to beat him in her tests at school. She didn't want to really think about things like that, she wasn't the competitive type, she preferred to just get the grades for herself and possibly to make her mother proud.

"Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" Hermione sighed rolling her eyes, Ron face resembling that of a scolded child.

"You're right, sorry, don't get too friendly with him though Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pure-blood." Rose grimaced, marriage, as if! She looked round the platform again in search of Scorpius but instead spotted Hannah Bourchier. Hannah had been one of her best friends since she could remember their parents had known each other from their work at the ministry. She ran over to her smiling about to say hi, before she noticed her dreamy distant look, oh Rose knew that look it could only mean one thing. She turned around following Hannah gaze and sure enough James was exiting the train. Hannah had been crazy about her cousin for the past year; it had seemed to come on quite suddenly and had gradually increased to the infatuation that was now present. She turned back to see Hannah in the exact same position as if in a trance

"Hey, Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victorie! ..." Rose heard James say from behind her before she decided to pull Hannah out of her daze. She waved her hand in front of her friends face attempting to bring her back to earth.

"Hannah?" she said as her friend continued to stare at her cousin.

"Hmm" Hannah replied keeping her eyes on the dark auburn haired boy, sighing Rose looked back at her cousin who teasingly sent Hannah a wink, he revelled in the fact that she liked him, he thought it was great areal ego boost, Rose hated that he led her on.

"Really Hannah, my cousin? Is that ever going to die down?" she said with a smile that was actually slightly forced as much as she loved Hannah her little infatuation kind of made her cringe. Not that James was ugly all girls seemed to think he was cute, but he was her cousin and her best friend being the leader of his fan club was a little strange. Hannah looked at her finally slightly wide eyed

"shut up, don't be silly" she said brushing it off in denial before looking away for a second, Rose laugh purely at the fact that she thought she even had a chance of denying it. Shaking her head she smilied, this time a little more genuine, at her friend's silliness.

"Gosh haven't seen you in ages, Hannah!" Rose wrapped her arms around her friend briefly in reality it had only been two weeks but in the mind of an eleven year old that saw her best friend nearly every day of the week it felt like a lifetime.

"I know!" said Hannah with a cheery smile, looking up at the scarlet train before the steam from the front began clouding up the platform once more.

"We're really going Rose!" she exclaimed with an excited jump as her eyes wandered over the train. "Can you believe it?" Rose smiled, Finally! Someone was as excited as her over the aspect of going to school. Arguably she hadn't donned her robes to the station but clearly she excited so that was beside the point. "Oh my god, have you read the books they've set us, I've read some of them like 3 times" Rose said basically jumping on the spot.

"Yeah, yeah I looked at the contents page." She said casually, glancing at James behind Roses head before looking back "You know the Herbology books weren't bad"

Sensing that she wasn't quite grasping her attention with James in clear sight, Rose decided to change the subject to something she might be able to rant about.

"So how was Australia?" Rose asked hopefully, this better grasp her attention as she was yet again eyeing up her cousin.

"weeeeell.." she said before finally taking her eyes off James "apart from the sun burn and mosquito bites?" Rose shook her head, that was such a Hannah answer, she widened her eyes in question as if to say 'continue then' "well it was nice to see my family I guess…" Hearing the excitement of the other students and considering with James in clear view getting sensible sentence out of Hannah was not likely, the two girls made their back to their families.

"Yeah! I don't mind sharing with Al, Teddy could have my room." James was saying as they walked over, hearing this both girls snorted. They knew full well that letting those two boys live in one room was only going to end in disaster. Rose felt a weight suddenly collide with her; she smiled looking down at her little brother before wrapping her arms around him.

"Aw, I'll miss you so much Huge" she said kissing the top of his head. "but I'll be back soon." She loosened her grip; looking down at him she saw his solemn expression. As she made eye contact she attempted to give him a reassuring smile which He returned half-heartedly, she knew it was tough on him that she was leaving but he would be going to school in two years and things would be easier. Letting go of him she gave Hannah a smile.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board" she heard her Aunt Ginny say, almost skipping over to her parents she hugged both of them.

"Love you" she said to her Mother and Father. Hermione bent down and kissed her on the cheek a tear escaping as she did so.

"Don't listen to what your dad said I'll be happy with whatever house you end up in" Hermione whispered looking over at Ron who had lifted Rose's trunk onto the train carriage. Rose beamed at her mother and grabbed Tytoni's owl cage, before climbing onto the train. Waiting a moment for Hannah's dad to pass up her trunk before the two girls pulled their trunks along the corridor looking for either Lucy and Louis or a free compartment.

The corridor was filled with the laughter of the older students as they greeted their friends after the holiday, as well as the occasional nervous first year trying so desperately not to look too scared. As they approached the middle of the train, Hannah nudged Rose, pointing to the compartment to their left, where Lucy and Louis were seated.

They hurled their trunks into the compartment and with a joint effort, the four of them managed to heave them onto the luggage rack. Turning to Lucy, Rose smiled and gave her a hug.

"Hey Luce!" She said. "We'll be back in a bit, just going to say bye to mum and daddy."  
Both Rose and Hannah made their way back through the train, passing James, Fred and Dominique's compartment as they did. As they got to the door, they saw Harry crouched down, talking to Albus. Looking around for her parents, she saw Ginny waving at her and smiled politely, feebly lifting her hand. Spotting her parents, she grinned before sitting on Albus' trunk which was already on the train. After a few minutes, Albus jumped onto the train, just as the door slammed shut. The three of them leaned out of the window, waving to their families.

"Why are they all staring?" asked Albus. Only now did Rose realise that basically the whole of the platform had their eye on their parents. Her father looked around smiling.

"Don't let it worry you. It's me, I'm extremely famous." Rose shook her head, laughing at her dad's silliness. Hearing the whistle blow and the rumble of the engine, Rose and Albus turned to each other smiling with a slight excited jump, grinning at their parents as the train began to move, watching as they disappeared into the smog.

Sighing slightly, Rose and Albus picked up his trunk, as they followed Hannah back down the train.

The four cousins and Hannah sat in the compartment laughing and comparing stories of their summers, when a blonde boy of about their age opened the compartment door.

"Sorry to interrupt." He stammered, "But could I join you?" He asked nervously. She smiled at the boy, recognising him from the platform. It was the boy her dad had talked to her about, Scorpius Malfoy. He seemed nice enough and Rose wasn't going to be one to hold a grudge over him because of whatever happened between his dad, her parents and Uncle Harry.

"Sure, I don't mind." She said, looking round at the others. Albus gave Rose a sceptical look before he sighed and turned to motion to the seat next to him. Scorpius smiled gratefully, taking the seat.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy right?" She said with a smile. The look he gave her was that of bewilderment. "Oh sorry, it's just; my dad said that that was your name, when he saw you on the platform." Rose began to wonder whether it wrong to have said that, maybe she should have just introduced herself and let him tell her his name, the tips of her ears went red in typical Weasley fashion. She decided it best to carry on and just hope she hadn't put her foot in her mouth too much. "I'm Rose, and that's my cousin Albus. The others are Hannah Bourchier and my cousins Lucy and Louis." She introduced them all signalling to each of them as she did. It was now that she noticed the slightly hostile stances Lucy, Hannah and Louis had taken following their learning Scorpius's identity.

Scorpius smiled at her "yeah its Scorpius, I take it your dad knows or knows of mine then?" he said with a slight laugh and a pleasant yet shy smile to the other four.

"Umm... yeah they knew each other at school my dad's Ron Weasley" Scorpius visibly shrunk into himself he almost looked worried that they were going to kick him out the compartment. It seemed he had also clicked onto who Albus was as he gave apologetic look seemingly unsure how to respond. "I'm not going to hate you cause of what our parents were like." She said trying to reassure him, he seemed to lighten up, but turned to look at the others. Albus nodded and smiled a little letting him know that he agreed with Rose's decision, although the other three where now in a conversation completely of their own no longer acknowledging his presence. Scorpius looked back at Rose who smiled apologetically. Rose felt ashamed that her cousins and Hannah were really acting like that. She knew their families had issues but it seemed like he was nice enough she didn't see a problem in giving him a chance.

The journey wound on, but Hannah and the two cousins' demeanour stayed the same. With the food trolley already having made its rounds and the three fast becoming friends, stories were exchanged between Albus, Rose and Scorpius. The differences between the Weasley clan and the Malfoy's became astonishingly clear. Rose and Albus discovered that Lucius Malfoy had been exiled from the family following his actions during the war.

"What about your grandma? Do you see much of her?" Rose asked curiously, wondering whether Narcissa still had a part in the family following Lucius' forced departure.

"Yeah, I'm very close to grandmother, she looked after me whilst mother and father were at work. So it was really just me and her growing up…"

"Bloody hell!" They all turned to see Albus holding up a chocolate frog card. "The amount of times I get someone from my family on these bloody cards!" Everyone except Scorpius laughed.

"It's a rare card to get, though!" Scorpius said, looking at the young version of Albus' father who was smiling awkwardly up at them from the card. Everyone turned to Scorpius slight bemused, before busting out laughing "well it is" he muttered. Rose stifled a slight giggle; at least it helped break through the invisible wall that seemed to have been placed down the middle of the carriage, even if for a short while

The rest of the journey was not much different to the first half, Hannah, Louis and Lucy had proceeded to ignore Scorpius completely but still there was an occasional comment to Rose and Albus. Rose and Albus spent the time starting to get to know Scorpius, discussions about family turned to the topic of school, subjects, what they had heard about the castle, quiddich and what house they hoped to be placed in. It was then that they discovered that, much like Albus, Scorpius did not wish to end up in Slytherin but passed that he would be happy with any house.

Conversation continued as darkness started to fall over the fast passing Scottish landscape beyond the windows of their compartment, and they were soon all changing into their robes ready for their arrival in Hogsmead.

"I see Hogsmead! I think I see Hogsmead!" Lucy let out with an excited squeal, causing the others to jump from their seats crowding around the window for a moment in awe, before quickly putting their stuff together ready to leave the carriage. Through the doors of their compartment they could hear the increasingly excited voices of their fellow students. Rose who was practically bouncing with excitement, picked up her bag and opened the door heading out, her cousins and friends close behind her.

* * *

**please feel free to review**

**Maria x**


	2. Houses

**This story is more or less me taking my head canons and bringing them to life. The first two chapters are their first year then i will jump forward, i had intended the first year part to be one chapter but i thought it was quite long so... I hope you enjoy it please give me feedback good or bad it helps me as a writer. My OC's i will begin and and have begun to intoduce all have a special place in my heart and some very in depth back srtories which I don't yet know how much of which you will find out but i'm going to do my best so you can at least keep up with their stories as the chapters unfold.**

**All things familiar belong to Jk Rowling everything else is mine other than Hannah as she is loosely based on my best friend and is her own person. **

**Maria x**

* * *

There was an obvious air of delight as they made their way down the corridor towards the exit. Returning students chattering animatedly with their friends, first years discussing the castle and, what their families had told them about the sorting, some stories holding truth others some farfetched spectacle made up by a spiteful sibling. They made it towards the door as the train screeched to a halt, the sudden lack of motion thrusting Rose's unprepared body into Scorpius who held his hand out to slow her down. Turning round briefly she smiled at him in thanks as the doors flung open and the students fled the train in a excited rush, older students heading in mass towards the path which lead to the carriages, while Rose and Albus looked around on tip toes in search of the games keeper. Smiling Rose spotted the swaying light at the far end of the platform and the unmistakable large frame of their family friend visible behind it. Rose turned to Albus beaming as she elbowed him lightly pointing towards Hagrid, the six of them made their way towards him at as fast a pass as they could given the hustle and bustle of the other students. When they finally reached him the two trio offspring wrapped their arms around his middle, "Hey Hagrid" they exclaimed in unison, receiving a booming laugh and a slightly disgruntled "Aligh'" in return. Smiling up at him they stepped back towards their cousins and friends, while Hagrid gave each a warm smile before his eye's settled on Scorpius.

"You a Malfoy?" he asked looking the boy over once, receiving a worried nod from the blonde. Rose looked at him with a reassuring smile as she nudged him lightly. "Righ'" Hagrid cleared his throat and began waving his lantern again "FIRS' YERS 'HIS WAY" his voice boomed out along the platform. The crowd of first years grew slowly as excited and nervous students gathered around the half giant, some looking up at him in awe as they came to a halt, one small blonde girl hadn't taken her eyes off him since she had joined the crowd, her mouth agape in a permanent O shape, Rose couldn't help but giggle at the her.

When Hagrid believed he had the entire First Year group together he stopped waving his lamp and held it out in front of him turning round to head down a path, "This way" he bellowed. The first years scampered after him, some having to take it at a run to keep up with his large steps, coming to a stop when they reached the shore of the lake and a number of boats moored along the edge. "Three o' four boa'" Hagrid said as he lowered himself into one of his own water sloshing in a bit as it took his weight. The first years started to pile into the boats at a slow pace not sure who to sit with Rose, Albus and Scorpius were some of the first into a boat and then everyone rushed. Hannah, had not been quick enough and missed her chance to sit with Lucy and Louis, begrudgingly made her way to the boat that Rose and Albus were in giving Scorpius a very sceptical look she settled down. The first few minutes were very awkward until they caught their first glimpse of the castle and all four kids mouths feel agape as they stared for a moment excited squeals coming from both Hannah and Rose making the boys turn and laugh at them, Hannah even shared an smile with Scorpius which Rose noticed causeing hope that she was going to warm to him bubble up. They spent the rest of the time pointing out parts of the castle as they drew nearer. As the boats pulled up in the underground dock Rose couldn't have jumped out faster she grabbed Scorpius's arm, the first person out of the boat behind her, and proceed to jump up and down before wrapping her other arm around Hannah's shoulder.

"Where here!" she giggled in her ear, Hannah smiled at her if not slightly uncomfortably she wasn't a huge hugger, but she still looked at least half as excited as a wide grin spread over her face.

The four of them made their way towards the door where a pretty young blonde witch stood watching over the new students as they disembarked from the boats. When all the students had made their way to crowd round the professor, Hagrid raised his hand to her and walked off after receiving a curt nod.

"Welcome first years" she said with a very sweet smile her piercing blue eyes scanning over them for a moment. "I'm Professor Rutherberg; I'm head of Hufflepuff house." She explained her smile not faltering "Now I'm going to be taking you to the great hall in a minute where you'll be sorted into your house, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now although your houses will be like a home to you, and you will be collecting points all year round in order to win the House cup, we do encourage house unity." Her smile got bigger if that was even possible "Now don't worry about the sorting some people like to make silly stories up to scare their siblings but it's really not bad in anyway, just breathe and clear your little heads of any worry. Now follow me and we'll be on our way." Turning she opened the door behind her stepping to the side and closing it once everyone was in. She lead them up the passageway and out into the open greenery in front of the castles main entrance. Rose and Hannah were basically skipping along after the professor their arms linked with Scorpius and Albus right behind them. All the students were silent as they walked through the entrance hall gaping in awe at the magnificence of it, the marble staircase looked even more grand then Rose's parents had described.

"Ready?" Professor Rutherberg asked bringing the attention of all the students towards where she stood by the large oak doors. "Now if you can make a neat two by two line" She said waiting for them to do so before she continued "I would like you to follow me into the hall and when we reach end of the house tables form a group and you will be sorted" She gave them one last smile before opening the doors with a flick of her wand revealing the large room to them they slowly followed her trying to take it all in as they did. Rose felt a little uncomfortable; all eyes were on them as they made their way to the other end of the large hall, coming to a stop when everyone piled into a group as instructed. The professor walked up the steps in front of them as she made her way towards a stool which held a very battle and time worn sorting hat.

"Now when I call your name I want you to come up here and all I'm going to do is put the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She took a step back looking at the hat expectantly, Rose looked around as everyone one else in the hall did the same as Professor Rutherford. Looking back she saw the brim of the hat opened like a mouth and a voice began to sing.

In the years before this school

Before any of its kind

Without a brick or a tool

Four founders hatched a plan

Fair Ravenclaw, brave Gryffindor

Sly Slytherin, loyal Hufflepuff

And so the school was born

But soon four friends turned foes

Slytherin made his leave

With three left behind

A new means of sorting was in need

And so my reign began

Could you be in Gryffindor?

With bravery at your side

Be sure this fearless family

Will greet you with true pride

Then comes wise Ravenclaw

With wit and ready mind

Here learning is their strength

So don't get left behind

Or maybe you're a Hufflepuff

Where they are loyal and true

Here is where hard workers thrive

True friends through and through

last of all there's Slytherin

With those of strong ambition

But watch out for they're cunning

So don't forget your intuition

So pop me on your head

No need to be shy for I can see inside

I will tell you where you belong

You see I'm never wrong

The whole hall erupted with applause as the song finished, settling down a few moments later when Professor Rutherberg raised her hand. The professor took a role of parchment from within her robes unravelling it slightly

"Alums, Lily-anne" She said in a crisp clear voice, a small girl with short ginger hair climbed up the stairs sitting on the stool with a nervous glance over the other students before Rutherberg placed the hat on her head silence filled the hall for a minute as the hat made it's decision "RAVENCLAW" it bellowed a smile spread across Lilly-anne's face as she hurried over to the table now loudly applauding and cheering.

A few more names were called and a new Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Slytherin were greeted at their respective tables.

"Bourchier, Hannah"

Hannah looked at Rose who gave her a warm reassuring smile before she watched her friend make her way up the stairs slowly. Hannah sat down on the stool taking a deep breath as the hat fell down over her eyes. Rose chewed her thumb nail for a moment as she saw Hannah press her lips together but only couple seconds after the hat had settled on her head it yelled "GRYFFINDOR" the smile that spread over Hannah's face was almost comical she ran over to Gryffindor's table and the Weasleys who greeted her with pats on the back and hugs Rose saw her blush wildly as James wrapped his arms round her for a brief second before she sat down beside him. Rose continued to watch them all interact for a moment before looking back at Scorpius and Albus. She bumped shoulders with Scorpius and gave him a small smile which he returned as they watched Verity and Dominik Gones get sorted into Gryffindor and Ravenclaw respectively.

The nerves were starting to bubble inside her now as each house gained more student and suddenly they had reached the m's, She looked at Scorpius again who had gotten much paler as he looked straight ahead, plucking up a bit of courage Rose took his hand in giving it a little squeeze.

"Malfoy, Scorpius"

Scorpius took in a shuddering breath as he gave Rose's hand a squeeze back more to give himself comfort than anything else before slowly letting go. The whole hall had gone silent and he could feel every single pair of eyes in the room focused on him as he made his way up the steps he couldn't bring himself to look up and he sat down. Soon he felt the rough fabric of the hat on his forehead as it slipped down over his eyes and everything went black. "Malfoy ay," a voice said slowly in his head "But what's this, I would have said Slytherin but I don't think that's right for you" He let out a sigh of relief "I see that's a good thing, now let's see Bravery and tones of it, a thirst for knowledge and a strong one at that, kindness I must say I'm surprised, what's this a craving to brake the chains of the family name, I don't doubt you will, but where's best to do so hmmm such a bright and ready mind, well then I think I'll say RAVENCLAW" the last bit he knew had been announced to everyone because moments later the hat was taken off of his head as he stood shakily looking over the Ravenclaw table he could see every single one of its occupants was looking at him in shock. He looked over at Rose and Albus in the crowd at the bottom of the steps both of whom were beaming at him, he smiled back and almost instantly the spell was broken the Ravenclaw table started clapping some even standing to greet him as he made his way over to them sitting down next to a blonde boy he had seen being sorted earlier "I'm Aaron Auisbett" the boy said with a smile as he sat down "Scorpius" he replied as they both turned to look back at the sorting.

Rose looked back at to the front as the crowd around her grew smaller and smaller.

"Potter, Albus"

For the second time that night the hall grew eerily silent, Rose watched as her cousin made his way up to the stool, he looked terrified she wanted to do was shout words of encouragement as he looked over at her, but she knew it was wise and then his emerald eyes were hidden under the hat and they waited, they waited a long time well over a minute had past as rose looked around the hall eyes landing on James who was actually starting to looked worried rather than smug like she had expected, and then the silence broke with the worst sound imaginable.

"SLYTHERIN"

_'Oh no' _was all that ran through her head as she slowly turned to look back at Albus as the hat was taken off his head she could see tears in his eyes as he slowly stood, she wanted nothing more than to go and hug him. She knew there wasn't much wrong with the house since the war James even had a couple friends in Slytherin, but this was Albus's worst nightmare. She watched him make his way over to the table clad in green every person in the hall still not uttering a word as he sat down and looked down at the table.

"R…Right um .. Raen, Shea" Professor Rutherford's voice shook slightly.

Rose didn't take her eyes of Albus as he stayed hunched over at the Slytherin table playing with his sleeve, it wasn't until Fabian Timpson was sorted into Slytherin too and sat down beside him that he even moved. Rose watched as Fabian introduced himself and the two of them actually began talking to each other, Rose smiled and turned back just in time to see Lucy sorted into Gryffindor where she joined Louis who was already sitting there, it was then that she realised she was the only one still waiting she gulped looking forward at Rutherford who gave her a warm smile.

"Weasley, Rose"

She made her way up the steps looking at her cousins then Albus and finally Scorpius as she sat down, the hat falling effortlessly over her eyes blocking her vision completely.

"Three in one night lucky me," the hats somewhat bored tone said "Now that's different, ah Granger's girl I see, now you have your mothers mind you really do, a real need to succeed, let's see, hmm RAVENCLAW" Rose smiled looking over at her cousins with cheerful shrug as she ran over to the Cheering table next to theirs taking a seat next to Scorpius who was beaming at her as she approached.

As soon as she was seated Professor Sinistra, her parent's old Astronomy teacher, stood from the middle chair at the staff table.

"Welcome students old and new to another year at Hogwarts now after all the excitement I'm sure you're all famished, but I'll just remind you, the Forbidden Forest is exactly that forbidden that is addressed to all of you no exceptions. Now I suppose it's time to eat" and with a clap of her hands food donned the plates before them, nearly everything you could want now sat in over spilling bowls.

The feast turned out to be a great way to get to know her new house mates Lily-anne and Aaron spoke to her and Scorpius most the meal as well as Dominik a skinny brunette Muggle born who was still noticeably upset that her twin sister had been sorted into a different house. The five of them were getting on well and Rose couldn't be happier. She turned round to the Gryffindor table a few times, she was so glad they were next to each other because it meant that her and Hannah could still talk to each other. She could see that Albus was actually looking more and more comfortable over at the Slytherin table as he spoke to Fabian and some other first years.

It almost felt like the feast was over too soon when Professor Sinistra announced that it was time for bed, this was when Annabelle Arch a Ravenclaw prefect walked over to the first years and introduced herself before asking them to follow her towards the common room. They made their way up the marble staircase and towards the west side of the castle, coming to a halt in front of a door half way up a spiral staircase. The eagle Knocker on the door then spoke in a crisp clear voice.

"I'll give you an easy one to start; what seven letter word is longer when the third letter is removed?" Everyone went silent as they tried to deifier the riddle.

"Lounger" Piped up Lilly-anne excitedly

"Exactly, well done" the knocker replied causing everyone to praise her as the door swung open revealing a large circular room with arched windows framed by softly hung ornate blue and bronze silk. The first years made their way into the room and Rose saw the domed ceiling had painted stars scattered over its base colour which matched the midnight blue carpet below. Comfy blue and beige chairs were placed in many areas of the room as well as tables and chairs for studying. Along the walls as well as a couple fireplaces were many bookcases and In the back of the room a large alcove in which stood a marble statue of a beautiful woman Rose assumed was Ravenclaw herself.

"This is your common room, behind the statue over there you will find the doors to your dormitories, girls you're on the left boys the right, you trunks will already be up there. Welcome to Ravenclaw" she said with a smile before heading though the girls dormitory door.

"Well I think I'm heading to bed" Said Dominik said heading towards the dormitories followed by most of the first years. Rose stayed behind deciding to check out the contents of the many book shelves lining the wall.

"Hoping to find something particular" a voice said behind her, turning she came face to face with Scorpius.

"You didn't go to bed." She said surprised

"Neither did you" he replied pointedly with a smile.

"Observant." She smiled before making her way over to a nearby sofa looking up at him as she sat down, taking the hint he sat down beside her as they faced each other cross legged.

"I'm so glad I got sorted into this house." Scorpius said after a moment, Rose smiled at him thinking.

"Yeah me too, I'm just a little worried about Albus, He looked so upset." She leaned forward on her knees fiddling with her nails.

"He seemed to warm up later though," He offered "I even saw him laughing later in the meal, we'll talk to him in the morning you can ask him how he's doing then" Rose smiled at him with a slight nod.

They stayed like that for a good few hours just talking about anything and everything.

* * *

**please feel free to review**

**Maria x**


End file.
